My December
by LullabyLockdown
Summary: The Irken laid slowly dying...bleeding...and freezing, in the cold white abyss...he thought it was the end for him..but his Earth nemisis was determinded to save his life. A December that had change their relationship completley forever...ZaDr FLUFF


_**MY DECEMBER**_

_**A/N:**_ Well this is my FIRST ZaDr oneshot story! So hope you all like it! ^^ Also by the way this story is NOT EXTREME ZaDr! It's more like hints of ZaDr! U know, like a fluff story! It's not a DIRECT ZaDr so no sexual graphics or anything! If you wanted that then I'm sorry…I don't write lemons…ENJOY!

_**Warning:**_ Rated T for Teen due to language, blood, and ZaDr-ness!

* * *

It was cold…unbearably cold…freezing! And everything was white. Snow is what the humans on Earth called it. The humans seemed to like this cold, white, winter "wonderland". Zim couldn't find anything wonderful about this freezing white abyss. The little green Irken limped helplessly; with ripped clothing and scratches all over, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his right side that had a water pipe lodged inside of him. Zim continuted to walk around trying to get a grip on what had just happened, his base had been destroyed by his very own; his tallest. Zim mopped around hoping to find some shelter until it got warm enough to be able to rebuild his base, if he could that is. Gir was skipping beside Zim, totally oblivious to the fact that their house and base had been destroyed and that his master was suffering from pain and blood lose, so Zim didn't bother informing his insane robot.

Zim's eyes started to cloud over as his body started getting colder and his mind started shutting down. He was having a harder time walking and even keeping his consciousness. Zim decided to end his painful battle for consciousness. "Looks like…this is the end for me…even if I live my identity will be unraveled…looks like the Dib-human got what he's been waning…" Zim closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground, his breath very shallow and hard to hear. Looks like Zim would have no victory for this battle. Gir looked blankly at his collapsed master and poked him numerous times, but it was no use, Zim had fallen into a deep, unconscious sleep.

* * *

Skool had just ended and Dib continued to walk home alone, Gaz had already went on ahead without him, but he didn't care, he wanted to be alone within his thoughts. He was feeling bothered because Zim had not been at school today, he was probably planning some evil plot against human kind again, and of course Dib would have to stop his evil plot and save a race that didn't even appreciate him. Geez, sometimes he wondered why he even bothered even saving these low lifes. But that's beside the point, Zim not being at school wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Earlier on at skool he had heard something like an explosion, he also saw a green light that came from somewhere around Zims neighborhood, of course Dib was the only one who noticed, he said his most famous line "let me guess…no body saw that right?" and everyone just thought he was being crazy again, but Dib knew what he saw so he decided to wait till skool was over to see what Zim was up to.

Dib finally made it to Zim's neighborhood, he was surprised to see that the Zim's green house was no longer present. Dib looked around, making sure he was in the right neighborhood, he confirmed to himself that he was, but he still saw no glowing green house, all he saw was a big space between two houses. He walked up to the empty space that had once held Zim's house, he still saw nothing, that was not normal, well…normal for Zim that is. Was this a trap? Had something happened to Zim? What is going on here? Multiple questions ran through Dib's head, his thoughts froze when he saw drops of red blood tainting the pure white snow. His eyes hesitantly followed the trail of blood; afraid to find what's at the end of the bloody trail. He gasped at the sight and stood frozen for a moment, he ran towards the figure to get a better look. It was Zim lying in a puddle of his own blood; which was surprisingly a normal color. Gir was looking worried and just stared at his wounded master.

He was a mess, he had huge gashes, bruises and a pipe lodged into his abdomen. It was horrible. What on earth had happened while Dib was at school? Dib got on his knees next to Zim and examined the wounded alien. Fortunately he was still breathing, but it was very quiet. At this rate he would either bleed to death or freeze to death if he wasn't taken care of fast. But if he takes Zim to the hospital, then they'll find out that he is an alien, which is just what Dib has been waiting for. But…that wouldn't be fair, even if this is his arch nemesis. Damn why does Dibs life HAVE to be so complicated with decisions! Dib let out a long sigh. He took off his trench coat and wrapped Zim around in it the best he could to try to keep Zim as warm as possible. He picked Zim up bridal style and started walking towards his house; with Gir following behind him.

* * *

Being carful not to attracted attention to himself and the wounded alien in his arms, Dib snuck around quietly through town and into his house. Luckily no body was home, his dad of course was at work and Gaz was probably looking for some new video game or who knows what. Dib carried Zim downstairs into the basement; which used to be his fathers old lab until he started experimenting on work, so now Dib's just going to use it as an infirmary for now. He set Zim onto the table and unwrapped the blood filled coat around him. Dib listed off what he needed to do to heal Zim and keep him from dying, he thought first things first, he needed to remove the water pipe that had been lodged into his side. Dib just hoped that Zim wouldn't wake up before or during the process, Dib didn't have any anesthetics or anything to keep him asleep, all he had were pain killer pills and that wouldn't help. Dib hesitantly grabbed the water pipe; his hands shaking violently. He took a big, loud gulp and began to pull little by little, for a moment Zim was quiet but during the process Zim let out a painful moaning cry and his eyes opened little by little.

* * *

Zim's eyes flicked open and he let out a quiet scream; almost like he was unable to scream, though it would make sense, he was in that snow a while so he probably froze a bit, he's still defrosting. Zim felt the pain again in his right side, he wanted to clutch that area but his body was numb and unable to move freely. Zim looked straight at Dib with a blank, confused stare. "W-What are you doing Dib-stink…and wh-where am I?" Zim asked in a horse whisper. "Your at my house in my basement, I'm trying to help you heal your wounds and get this pipe out of your side." Zim looked at him with confusion, if Zim wasn't in so much pain right now he might have laughed at Dib's words. "Y-You, want to help ME? But why…were enemy's…" Zim looked away from Dib. Dib looked at Zim for a moment, like trying to find an answer, Dib let out a sympathetic smile. "Enemy or not your still a person…even if you are a freakish alien from outer space you're still a person…and no one; not even you deserves to die like this…" Zim looked back as Dib, surprised by his words of sympathy. No one has ever treated Zim like that before, it was…comforting. Zim's eyes started to fill with a liquid, he felt the liquid run down his cheek. He wanted to wipe it off but was too numb to move his arm to his cheek. He then felt Dib's warm palm graze his cheek and whipped off the strange liquid. Dib smirked a little. "Crying huh? That's not like you Zim." He teased, Zim looked away. "It's just no one has ever treated me as such a valuable importance to anything…not even by my tallest…or the entire Irken Armada or even Irk itself. No one has cared about me…that's why my tallest's tried to get rid of me." Dib was stunned by what Zim has said. "What? Your own leaders did this to you? I thought you were one of the elite? They put their faith in you to conquer the Earth didn't they?"

"It was a lie Dib! Don't you get it? I'm worthless! I'm no help to the Armada! I'm not helpful for anything! They tricked me to come to this planet hoping I would die! I'm better off dead!" Zim yelled at Dib, but Dib yelled back at him. "Your not worthless Zim! I care about you! I want you to live! Why do you think I'm going out of my way to save your life! Don't waste away your life! Help yourself survive!" Zim was surprised at what he had heard coming out of Dib's human mouth. Zim looked away and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence. It was eerie. Dib finally broke through the silence.

"So Zim, what's on your mind? Do you want me to save your life, or would you rather die at the hands of your mortal enemy?" Zim flicked his eyes open and glared a little at Dib. "Of course I would never die in the hands of an Earth stink such as yourself." Zim's comment made Dib surprisingly smile. "I had a feeling you would say that Zim." Zim knew he had been tricked into living by the earth stink, but he didn't feel like dying just yet, especially at the hands of Dib. "Now, how am I going to take this pipe out of you? I could just pull It out but that would result to you being in excruciating pain, and I don't have the utensils other than pain killers, and that wont help much, plus it would take too long for the pain killers to kick in. Do you have any Irken technology that I could use or can that pak of yours let you sleep?" Zim looked at Dib sternly. "I can have my pak shut me down, it's like a sleep mode for me. The only problem is that when you take out that pipe while I'm in sleep mode I may not be able to wake up because my body will be too weak to reboot." Zim closed his eyes for a moment to think about his decisions. Dib was silent, letting Zim think about his options carefully. After all, Zim could die from this.

Zim finally opened his eyes. He seemed to have made his decision. Zim took one more moment to look at Dib before he finally opened his mouth and spoke. "Dib, just pull it out now, no medication, no sleep mode, no anything." Dib was stunned at Zim's decision. "Zim, are you serious? But..do you realize how much pain you'll be in?" "Yes Dib, I realize that! But I'd rather be in pain than to die! You're the one who was telling me to live! And this is my best chance of survival! Do you want to help save me or not?" Dib flinched a bit. But he knew that Zim was right, pulling the pipe out while he was awake was the best chance of survival he had, and Dib truly wanted Zim to live, he just didn't want to have to deal with the sight of the alien screaming in pain. Dib eyed the pipe in Zim's side. He hesitantly grabbed the pipe gently and looked at Zim; who was smiling a smile of thanks to Dib. "Your SURE you wanna go through with this?" Dib asked one more time. Zim nodded his head and motioned him to pull it out. Dib gripped the pipe tightly and Zim closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Dib carefully and slowly tried to pull out the pipe; Zim let out a small scream of pain and continued to whimper. It was stuck in there really good, Dib had to use a good amount of his strength just to slowly pull it out. Zim was in more pain by the second. "Dib! What are you waiting for! Just quickly pull it out!"

"But Zim, if I pull it out quickly it could lead to heavy internal bleeding if I were to hit one of your major organs!" Dib argued back. "Luckily for me I don't think the pipe punctured any of my major internal organs, besides my blood cells are different from you humans! My cells quickly repair themselves faster than yours so just quickly pull it out now!" Zim yelled back. Dib was unsure about his logic but he decided to trust Zim, besides, Zim knew the body of the Irkens better than anyone, especially his own.

Dib closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see that Zim had closed his eyes and cringing, his hand was gripping Dib's shirt, preparing for the upcoming pain he was about to endure. Dib looked back at the pipe and pulled it as hard as he could, using all his strength. It took a few seconds for the pipe to come out. But once it did come out Zim let out a loud painful scream, like a scream of bloody murder!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Zim's screams continued. Blood was running down the side of Zim's mouth, and his tears were blood red. Zim let go of Dib's shirt and clenched his wound. Dib threw the pipe on the floor and ran to a cabinet and grabbed a cloth and some gauze, and ran back to Zim's side who was still crying in pain.

"Zim! I need you to let me move your arms away from the wound." Zim nodded still in great pain. Dib grabbed Zim's arms and moved them above Zim's head. Dib grabbed the cloth and started dabbing the wound, trying to stop the bleeding and making sure to absorb the water that might have leaked into his system from that water pipe; after all, it was harmful acid to his body.

After Dib finished dabbing the wound he warned Zim that he had to lift Zim up a little so he could wrap the gauze around his torso. After he dressed his wound Dib looked at the pain-filled Irken with a sorrowful expression plastered on his face. Dib didn't want Zim to suffer. He made sure that Zim was stabilized and that the pipe hadn't damaged any major organs.

"Zim…I know you are in a lot of pain…I made sure that your body is stabilized…so if you want to spare yourself this pain then I would suggest you sleep…" Dib suggested. Zim nodded, slowly putting himself into sleep mode. Dib moved his hand onto Zim's face and slowly wiped the blood of Zim's cheek and mouth. Dib didn't expect Zim to slowly move his hand lightly on top of Dib's. Dib flinched a bit at Zim's touch but allowed Zim to keep a hold on Dib's hand. They both looked at each other deeply, and with the last of Zim's energy he mouthed out a quiet whisper to Dib before falling into his deep sleep.

_"…Thank You…Dib-Human…"_

Dib's eyes widened at Zim's words. The words that kept ringing through his head all night as he waited for Zim to wake up, making sure he stayed stabilized through the night. Zim's hand still stayed intertwined with Dib's, he didn't want to let go, not until he knew that Zim would be all right.

But looking back upon this crazy winter event, he realized how much the relationship between himself and Zim changed in a matter of a day. And Dib knew that from this moment on; when Zim wakes up, their lives will be changed…completely…

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

Sorry ya'll! But there was no kiss…or hug...those affections didn't go well with my story setting, the rest you can use your imagination! YAY! ^^. ANYWAY! Hope you liked my FIRST ZaDr fanfiction! I don't think I will continue this story cuz it was meant to be a oneshot sorta, I can definently make this into a story but I don't think I will…sorry, oneshots are more fun for me to write. BUT if you like this oneshot story then I will make more if you all want me to! ^^ Give me some input ok! No hate reviews please! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!


End file.
